User blog:Vagra Nui Tales/MoC`s, my first!
Yeah, I made MoC`s. Well, rather modded BIONICLE MoC`s. I don`t care, still MoC`s. I hope this way of sharing MoC`s will get as popular as on CBW. Two picture streaks, first coming this day, though not now. I`m almost going to eat, and I just don`t have time for the ridiculous amount of Pics. I`ll tell now, I have lotsa`s of Henchbots, and Von Nebula with an original arm design. Not the cut pin. But those are tomorrow, today, the five heroes. In an hour or two... Hero Factory The Hero Factory is the place where heroes are made, no doubt... But the CX-385 Enforcer Team truly is the best team for all missions. This are their members. Kelvin Bronze Bronze is an effective improviser, and works very independent when needed. His lack of scheming makes him an enemy to be reckoned with, though an ally to watch well. Bronze (7).jpg Bronze (6).jpg Bronze (5).jpg Bronze (4).jpg Bronze (3).jpg Bronze (2).jpg Gerard Numbers Exactly the opposite of Bronze, Numbers schemes, plans, and thinks ahead three days. His systems are always up-to-date, and the information is triple back-upped. He is no good fighter, though an excellent schemer and inventor. Numbers (7).jpg Numbers (6).jpg Numbers (5).jpg Numbers (4).jpg Numbers (3).jpg Numbers (2).jpg Numbers (1).jpg Sabreen Hunt Sabreen is the extreme hero of the Enforcer Team. She clims, does parachute jumps, abseiling, whatever more! She is strong, agile, and sometimes a little too harsh. Hunt (5).jpg Hunt (4).jpg Hunt (3).jpg Hunt (2).jpg Hunt (1).jpg Hank Hank is a human, not a robot. At his recruiting, we all knew he hadn`t got the power to fight, not even with rookies. Together with Numbers, he made a futuristic suit we could nt even create alone. Now, he is one of the most worthy warriors. Hank (6).jpg Hank (5).jpg Hank (4).jpg Hank (3).jpg Hank (2).jpg Hank (1).jpg Nickson Trust Trust, our rookie, is not the best warrior. He is not very confident, and tends to talk in battle. He only fails in keeping his strategy secret. He is often practicing, but his major flaw just won`t get away. Trust (5).jpg Trust (4).jpg Trust (3).jpg Trust (2).jpg Trust (1).jpg Nebulus Arm The Black Hole in the center of the universe. Many whisper this is the place all matter comes from, not to forget the location of Von Nebula. The dark circling tunnel of fear only serves darkness. Now, it is gone. One of the Milky Way`s planets now is the hiding place of Von Ness. His allies are strong enough to break Earth. Von Nebula Von Nebula, the evil mastermind of all schemeing and planning throughout the ages. He has recently gone into hiding somewhere in the universe. Only the Hero Factory Earth Department knows this place is a dust fortress on a planet in the Milky Way. Von Nebula (5).jpg Von Nebula (4).jpg Von Nebula (3).jpg Von Nebula (2).jpg Von Nebula (1).jpg Wormhole In the darkest places of the galaxy, wormholes suck in every object too close. One of its living victims was a four-armed being now named Wormhole, after his fate. He has fought himself through many armies and heroes, only to land up with Von Nebula, the only one knowing the galaxy completely. And the only one cruel enough to use him for his own deeds. Wormhole (6).jpg Wormhole (5).jpg Wormhole (4).jpg Wormhole (3).jpg Wormhole (2).jpg Wormhole (1).jpg Thunderstorm Electrical charges. They are normal and commonly used. Why does none know what happens when someone gets affected by electricity once in a week? Because then, they knew Thunderstorm would exist! His electrical spikes on his back charge static energy until it is launched. Von Nebula must have known a force of nature could be so strong, as he has given this henchbot a high position in the society. Thunderstorm (6).jpg Thunderstorm (5).jpg Thunderstorm (4).jpg Thunderstorm (3).jpg Thunderstorm (2).jpg Thunderstorm (1).jpg Scissor Cables, ropes, vines, even throuts are cut by Scissor. His clawed hands make him an excellent climber, walker, and fighter. The powerful blades on the insides make them like a scissor, razor-sharp and deadly as Von Nebula. His cackles are feared by everyone, except the other henchbots, and only mean attack. Scissor (6).jpg Scissor (5).jpg Scissor (4).jpg Scissor (3).jpg Scissor (2).jpg Scissor (1).jpg Cannon The metal spheres of the universe are all made on one solar system, the system of Vebul 8. There, Cannon originates from. The spheres launched from his cannons are lethal when fired well, and this henchbot is a true robot. When he sustained serious damage ages ago, he replaced his fallen limbs with metal. Slowly, his body began to die, and only metal armor and life remained. Now, this is the strongest, most deadly henchbot, always ready to kill. Cannon (6).jpg Cannon (5).jpg Cannon (4).jpg Cannon (3).jpg Cannon (2).jpg Cannon (1).jpg Category:Blog posts Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales